Power Girl
Power Girl is a Kryptonian super-heroine who resides in Manhattan. Power Girl stands out in a crowd for a number of reasons, despite looking fully human. She is not currently known publically as being a Kryptonian, nor of her relation to a certain other of the same species. Her alter-ego, Karen Starr, runs Starrware Industries, an up-and-coming technological development company. The company's goal is to make the world better through technology. However, even in her secret identity she may draw attention. Background Kara Nim-El was the daughter of Jor-El and Zor-El's youngest brother. Like her cousins, Kara and Kal (yes, both cousins had the same name - Kara was a very popular name on Krypton), her father build a ship. Unlike Zor-El's ship, Nim-El's ship was not built for speed. Also, unlike Kara Zor-El, Kara Nim-El was a young girl when she was sent. The Symbioship (the name of Nim-El's ship) was designed to keep Kara aging at a very slow rate, while a virtual reality simulation would entertain her mind and give her the illusion of growing up on Krypton and being taught there, then coming to Earth without having to witness the trauma of the planet's explosion. Yellow sunlight generators in the ship were meant to acclimate her to her new powers long before she actually reached Earth, so that the woman, once she arrived, would be able to have better control over her new abilities. Once she landed on Earth, she was taken in by her cousin, Kal-El. Not wanting to be a female 'copy' of her cousin, she chose to name herself Power Girl, even taking on a different costume without the House of El on it. After a short stint learning how to be a superhero, she realized that she could do just as much, if not more, good for this planet if she used her Kryptonian mind as effectively as she and her cousins used their more physical abilities. As a result, she decided to create Starrware Industries in New York. If anything, she actually spent far more time now as Karen Starr than as Power Girl, though she does still have a good time in her Kryptonian persona as well - it's just running a business keeps her REALLY busy sometimes. She also has a cat, like Supergirl does, though this cat's name is Stinky. Starrware Industries has become an up-and-coming corporation dedicated to developing technologies to make the world more pollution free and safer for the planet. Her natural Kryptonian intelligence helped greatly in starting off this company, and her business senses were surprisingly keen for someone not native to the planet. As Power Girl, she's joined the recently JSA as well, having been taught to fight in ways more than merely brawling by the JSA's fighting expert, Wildcat. MUX History Logs * Fortune Magazine's Most Powerful Women Summit 2011 - A conference for and about women taking charge in the world, in business, politics and more. Susan Storm meets Karen Starr in the social mixer. * Power Lunch - Having met Karen Starr, Susan Storm arranges a business lunch with she and Janet van Dyne. Category:Characters